The Start Of Something Beautiful
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Sometimes something beautiful happens.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie. **

General POV :

"Oh really, your fed up with me going out with these guys?

Since a month you've been acting all weird around me Soph.

I don't think you care about our so called friendship anymore" She emphasized the words with her fingers.

"Why does it even bother you how they treat me?" Sian shouted full of anger and frustration. Looking with furious eyes towards the brunette opposite to her.

"Because I fucking love you, Sian!" There it was, this couldn't be taken back. It was out and they had to deal with it now. Sophie had no clue how, but now they both had to find a way to get along with it.

Sian suddenly seemed out of space.

"They don't care about you, Sian. They just want to fuck you and then they're gone. You don't deserve that. You deserve so much better…I…I…" Sophie's confidence was suddenly gone.

"I'm sorry" she turned to grab the door-handle, but stopped and looked over her shoulder to see the shocked blonde, who was still with her thoughts far away.

"I'm sorry for ruining us, but I couldn't keep this to myself, not anymore. Maybe someday you'll find that person, who will treat you so much better than they do… even if that person won't be me" The last part was whispered so quietly, Sian had to concentrate to even hear it properly.

Then the younger Webster was out and gone.

Sian POV:

I turned around and gripped the sink and looked into the mirror. Tears streamed down my face.

This explained her strange behavior these past weeks. She didn't stop caring about me, she was just afraid to ruin things between us. _Damn, I accused her wrong._ I feel so awful and horrible now.

What she said was right. _I hated to admit it, but deep down I knew it all along_. They really only wanted to have their way with me, none of them ever cared about me. _Not like Sophie did…._

All those moments we had. These good times we had together. Images from our first movie night came to my mind. When we were both dead afraid to go downstairs to make a new bowl of popcorn, because we suspected a killer possibly sitting in the conservatory.

Or our bad times, like when I had the chicken pox and no one was allowed to see me, due to the contagiousness. Sophie didn't care about it and came through the window, fed me some yucky soup she had brought and laid down beside me.

But caring was a friend's trait, right? We obviously cared for each other, lots.

Or was it more than genuine care? Do I love her? Feelings and thoughts I once had buried deep inside of me resurfaced again.

I never thought about…but…no, this can't be… but…all these times we…I…my mind got blank...

"You're an idiot" startled Sian turned around. Tina stood there.

"What?" "You heard me, Sian. Why are you still standing here?" Tina asked certain.

With that Sian grabbed her clutch and made her way out of the club.

General POV:

Sian didn't even know why she felt the need to move so fast out of the club.

The blonde hadn't even figured out what to say to Sophie, she only knew that she had to see her right now.

To find out, if she could trust herself or if she told herself a lie for such a damn long time.

To find out what she really felt.

When she arrived at Sophie's place she expected her best friend to be there. But Sophie wasn't.

After several more times she walked back onto the pavement, defeated.

A taxi rushed by, the blonde suddenly had an idea. She jumped in and told the driver where he should take her to…

Sophie POV:

I sat on the grass. Leaning against a cherry tree. The view from up here, this little mountain as I call it, is fantastic.

An amazing vista, I used to go here whenever I needed to clear my head, collect my thoughts.

Sian used to find me here sometimes. At this place we had many of our most special conversations.

I was sure today there was going to be another one of these, even if I didn't know if the outcome was positive or negative…

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you figured out that I am here" I told her without even turning around. I just knew she was there. It was as if I felt her presence whenever she was near me.

General POV:

"Your right, I figured it out" Sian approached the brunette slowly looking out into the distance.

"Soph, what you said earlier…"

"I don't want to talk about it now"

"You can't just drop a bomb like this and expect me to stay silent, Sophie"

"Listen Sian, it's not that I don't want to talk about it at all. Just not for now, I need to focus and think about some things" Sian, who stood now a meter besides Sophie looked down to the calm looking brunette

"Oh, you need to think, wow, what about me?" The anger in her voice was unmistakable.

"Can we just leave it for now?"

"No, Sophie, we can't" frustrated by the blonde's persistence Sophie got louder

"I came here to avoid you, I just confessed my fucking love to you. Can't I just sort it out, before we start arguing about it?" Within the last part she looked up to the blonde.

Sian shook her head.

"Sophie, stand up… "

"Why?" Sophie slowly got up.

"Urgh, sometimes I hate you" Sian stated frustration leaking through her voice, she turned walked a few steps into the opposite direction

"Oh nice, thanks Sian" Sophie looked after Sian, who suddenly turned and approached her

"Next you'll tell me, what a stupid cow I am for falling for you and ruining our friendship. I already know that…"

Sian stopped in Sophie's personal space, suddenly she leaned in

"Shut up...I need to know something and I need you to not stop me, okay?"

Sophie was startled and didn't dare to take a breath. The younger Webster only nodded weakly.

Sophie looked down into Sian's deep blue eyes. She saw Sian looking at her lips, back to her eyes, back to her lips and finally back to her eyes as if she was silently asking for permission to kiss her. The blonde gently grabbed Sophie's neck with her right hand and laid the other one on the brunette's waist.

The blonde closed her eyes and tenderly laid her lips upon Sophie's.

Sophie felt as if a fire ignited inside her, she responded immediately.

Their lips moved in sync as if they had never done anything else in their entire life.

It was hesitant at first but got more passionate within only a few moments.

Sophie placed one hand at the back of Sian's neck to pull her closer, urgent for more contact.

After battling for dominance Sian stopped the kiss and slowly opened her eyes looking into chocolate brown ones.

She smiled and said "I think I've got my answer" Sophie started to smile even wider than Sian and leaned in brushing her lips over the other girls' for a second time.

Maybe this wasn't the end of them, maybe it was just the beginning of something beautiful…. ;)

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
